The True Me
by Jenso
Summary: Miyano Shinho is a graduate from Oxford. Then why is she at japan, attending a high school. Not to mention, also wearing a boy uniform! If things aren't a surprise already, she also has to share a dorm with the one and only Kudo. SxK HxC plz review :
1. Chapter 1

**The True Me**

by: Jenso

Disclaimers: i don't own Detective Conan/ case closed

**Chapter 1**

Miyano Shinho walked out of her last final exam at Oxford.

_Finally! is over. _Shinho thought to herself. she kept on walking until she was out of the campas grounds, the she saw a man look her way. she hesitated for a while, wondering if she should keep walking.

Flashback -------------------- 

"Hey Shinho!" a very good looking boy walked toward her, leaving his gang behind. He had golden curls that shined in the sunlight, big mysterious grey eyes like the sky right before a storm, and a perfect nose. What more can a girl ask for? but she doesn't know him well, and she didn't "want" him, but she know for sure that he is from her English class.

_What was his name again? _She searched through her brain, trying to find something that might trigger her bad memory. Shinho usually has a pretty good memory, actually, her memory is great. at least to the point that she can graduate high school at the age of 15, but when it comes to names, is was just not her catagory of skills. She thought that names just take up your memory space( god Shinho, stop acting like a computer), with the memory space, you can fill it with more knowledge...(and she goes on)

"Hey, (notice there is no name...)"

"How are you" Authors note: the conversation goes on, i just don't want to type all of the boring stuff

"Do you want to see a movie on Saturday?" he asked full of hope, while his eyes gilttered with excitment.

"I'd love to, but i'm not interested in dating right now." Shinho said to him, that is the sentence she use on every body. is true, she didn't want to waste her time on boys. but boys all always asking her out, flunging themselves at her. " I'm sorry," she finished

"That's alright, i'll just see you around," he said, trying his best to sound happy. He waved her goodbye and headed toward his friends again.

End of Flashback

And now, she's sick of boys, because all they care is looks. Shinho is very pretty, with her mixed blood features, she is an exceptional beauty. So when she saw the man, she wondered if she should continue her walk. as she got closer, she saw a familiar face smiling at her.

it was just like how she remembered him to be. tall, cute, and will perfect! he was the only guy she actually talk to, there infront of her stood her cousin. Kenish (i just made the name up :P). he was leaning against a sliver Mercedes Benz.

"Yo, Shinho!"

"When did you come back?" she asked, she hadn't seen her cousin in like forever. the last time she'd seen him is on her 12th birthday. She still remembered it, he chunked a piece of cake at her. With the memories suddenly coming back, Shinho laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

She looked at him, her amber eyes full of laughter. "Your face is too funny to resist."

"Haha, that has got to be the best joke i've heard all year!" Kenish said sarcasticly. "Now get in the car, we've got to celebrate the end of exams!" he said while opeing the car door for Shinho, like a real gentelman

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he had a smirk on his face, an evil one.


	2. Chapter 2

**The True Me**

By: Jenso

Disclaimers: i don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed

* * *

Dear Kenish: 

How are you doing these days? Can you do me a favor? do you remember, Miyano Shiho, my sister and your cousin. well i'm a little worried about her. as you know,

she's in university now, and she still haven't had one boyfriend yet. But when i ask her about the case, she would simply reply, i'm not interested. There are plenty of nice boys

out there, she can't not be interested in all of them. Can she? maybe she likes girls... Oh Kenish, i'm soo worried. so i thought maybe you could take her out of the country,

Maybe she just doesn't like English boys, she likes mysterious forgerin guys. My ideal place is Japan, our mother was from there, so maybe she can feel a connection. I've

already made contact with on of the high schools in Japan, Teitan High School. They are expecting her. Enclosed is her flight ticket, first class. Kenish, you better convince her!

The tickets alone cost me 3000 euros! i really don't care how you do it, but just get her on the plane and in the school, ( make sure she stays there). and i know your "secret",

and i can help you with "it" if you help me with my case.

Thank you soo much for your help!

Your Truly

Miyano : )

* * *

"i don't like that smirk of yours," 

"Well you should, i mean, i am the most handsome guy on earth." he said while he smiled with her pearl white teeth

Shiho refrained herself from rolling her eyes, sometimes Kenish can be sarcastic, that is not even funny anymore.

"i suppose i'll just have to wait for the "BIG SURPRISE"" She made a big hand gusture on the words, big surprise.

"yeah, i'd love to tell you," turning his face towards her and whispered, "but then it would be no fun" he ended with a wink.

Shiho wanted to plunk, is there anything worse in the world then getting winked at by your cousin. Gross!

Their conversation ended there, the rest of the ride was complete silents. Except for the stopping and starting of the engine once in a while. Shiho looked out side, the night city was beautiful, filled with bright lights. Shiho liked the silence between them. until she saw where they were heading.

The Airport.

"yo, Ken, why are we going to the airport." now Shiho was getting nervous. but she had no idea what was in store for her.

"Oh, i thought it might be fun for you to take a little vacation from school."

"o, that's nice of you to do." she said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "But i don't need or want a vacation!" now her voice was rising.

"chill man," knowing already she was getting angry, "it might be fun, you never know."

But his poor attempt of trying to help was in fact not helping at all.

"Ha, it might be fun, now doesn't that sound fun."

"what i meant to saw is it _will_ be fun." this time he made sure that he accented the will.

* * *

Shiho was the first to get of the plane since she was first class. This wasn't her first time in Japan, but, everything seemed soo different from the last time she's been here. which was 5 years ago. (no duh it looks different) 

"You know this might not be a bad idea after all," she told herself. then she an evil smile danced on her lips.

Flashback------------------

"well, it might be fun for you, but not fun for me." Shiho had the perfect evil plan in her mind.

"Then how will it be _fun_ for you?"

"you sure?"

"yup! as long as you promise to get on the plane and in the school." as soon as he said it, he started to regret what he just said.

"Ok!" Shiho smiled cheerfully, "Hand it over!"

"What?"

"Your platinum American Express. i know you have one." she eyed him straight in the eye While putting an opened hand in front of me

"God, how did you know!" _Miyano!!!! _his mind drifted to Shiho's sister, but only a face with a fishy smile came up. _oh, i should of never told her! _"Fine" he said, taking out his wallet and toke out a very shiny American Express card. The card looked like it have never been swiped. Kenish put the card into Shino's hand.

"Thank you!"

End of Flashback----------------------

She looked at the American Express card in her hand, _now i don't have to worry about money, oh, i HAVE to go shopping later!_

now with her card, she can spend money(not her money of course) on luxury items, such as...a limo of course. With the card in hand, Shiho walked to the customer service stand near the entrance of the airport.

"Hi i would like to rent a limo please." she told the lady who was behind the counter.

"ok, can i get you name please mister."

_wait mister i'm not a mister. _then she looked down at her appeal. She was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, and lost jeans that handed on her hips. she had to constantly pull it up to prevent it from falling. _Right, i promise Kenish to be a "guy" while i'm in Japan. God that guy's retarded._

"Yeah, um..." Shiho hesitated, " Haibara Ai, that's my name" _wow i'm good, i thought of name in like 3 seconds._

"Okay could you fill this out please," the lady handed "him" a clip board with a form on it." and when you are done just go outside, one of the drivers should be already waiting for you."

Shiho/Ai filled the form out, and said thank you to the lady, headed outside and into her luxurious life. Or at least she thought she did.


End file.
